Revive my spirit?
by OnixZaffy
Summary: After Ichigos relationship with masaya ends,another event happens and she cant cope. Small Kisshu x Ichigo And slight Pai x Zakuro
1. Chapter 1: Ichigos Torment

Chapter 1: Hurt feelings and a taste of fear.

`It`s over?...` The red haired girls eyes glazed over with tears as reality began to sink in. She gripped the phone harder.

`Yeah` The voice buzzed ` Ive met someone new, c`mon Ichigo, surely you knew it wasnt gonna last forever?`

Ichigo flipped back in her memories to the part named ` Ichigos and Masayas wedding` It was right next to the one called `Childrens names`. Fuck.

`Aoyama kun...`

`Seriously? You`ve got to be kidding me, this is why im breaking up with you, you`re too clingy and I dont want that sort of commitment.`

`...`

`Ichigo?`

`BASTARD!` Ichigo threw the phone at the ground and watched it break to pieces. All anger then flew out of her and she sat back on the park bench sobbing, with her head on her lap.

`You okay honey?` She hadnt noticed the middleaged man close by her until now, actually, he was a bit too close. She shot up from the seat.

`Umm yeah, Im fine thanks` She bent down and picked up her phone pieces. `Just a bit of hayfever` She then stood back up and smiled `See?`

`No, you`re sad, I think you`d better come for a nice long walk, that will cheer you up` He stood up and grinned, showing terrible yellow-stained teeth.

`Alarms started to go off in Ichigos head. She needed to get away, fast.

`No, really, Im good` Her voice took on a colder tone and she went to turn.

`I insist` The man leapt forward and grabbed onto the sleeve of her pink coat, trying to pull her back.

`GET OFF OF ME!` Ichigo yelled as hard as she could and yanked her arm back, but the man held on `Help!` But it was no use, it was late at night and no one was around, and the man showed no sign of relenting.


	2. Chapter 2: Kisshus Breakthrough

**I dont Own Tokyo mew mew, but if did i would definatley put Kisshu and Ichigo together...And maybe kill Masaya :)**

**Masaya: o.O What?**

** : *Locks Masaya in a cage* Shut up!,, On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 2: Kisshu`s Breakthrough**

****Kisshu`s POV****

Kisshu sat staring at the wall opposite him. He had been like this for 2 weeks, ever since Pai had banned him from going back to Earth. He had bearly slept or eaten. And as for washing... Well, lets say the plants in his room were now compost.

He was once again dreaming about...her...it had almost ripped him apart when Pai had tricked Kisshu into boarding the ship, and had then strapped a metal device around his wrist, the device refraimed him from teleporting. A ghost of a smile crossed his lips as he thought about his kitty, but was quickly replaced with rage as he thought of the tree hugger who had stolen her heart.

Masaya Aoyama.

That dirty bastard didnt deserve his sweet, strawberry-scented Ichigo. The thought of him with her made him shudder with hatred.

Kisshu was so lost in his thoughts he didnt notice Pai enter the room and look his way with pity.

_`He looks so...Lost.`_

`Kisshu?`

`Ichigo?!` Kisshu snapped out his daydream and looked startled, aware of the fact that someone was now in the room with him. His eyes focused on Pai.

`Oh, its you, what do you want?` He questioned, eyes narrowing with suspicion.

`Kisshu, as much as you dont believe, it kills me to see you like this, so im gonna let you go back to earth.`

`¬,¬`

`Kisshu?`

`Whats the catch?`

`No catch`

`Pai...`

`Well, there is-`

`I KNEW IT!`

Pais cheeks flushed red ashe walked over to Kisshu and bent down to take off the device,he faced downwards so his redness was partly hidden.

`Just...See if the other mews are...Umm..still strong`

`Hahaha, a certain purple haired Mew I presume?` Kisshu`s eyes lit up with glee as Pai`s face turned a deeper crimson. Kisshu shot up.

`Pai`s got a crushh!`

`Atleast its not an obsession!` Pai exclaimed as he threw the metal bracelet at Kisshu, but he missed, as Kisshu teleported leaving a memory of his smirk behind him.

**You may be wondering what is happening to Ichigo, this chapter is an hour before the incident. So the the next chapter will be the scene where they both meet :)**


	3. Chapter 3: You Stink

**Chapter 3: You Stink.**

Kisshu peered down at the red bricked house and listened to the activity inside. It was silent. This was the second time he had checked the house and was getting slightly peeved. He counted off on his fingers the places he had checked. The house...Cafe...Park...School...Wait? He backtracked, he hadnt been to the park yet.

`Ichigo I`m coming!` He shouted

On the way, Kisshu started day dreaming,_** `Kisshu, I love you, not Masaya`**_he could just see her now...

He was floating close by the park when he heard a very umistakeable Ichigo voice shout

`GET OFF OF ME!`

Kisshus thoughts were shattered and he dropped to the ground then started running, he had no magic energy left to teleport after he had came from his spaceship to earth, so he pumped his arms and ran as fast as he could, his loose strings flying out behind him.

`Help!`

He once again heard his Kitty and this drove him to go even faster, he checked his surroundings, he was now moments away from the park entrance and even closer to his love.

****Ichigo****

`Stop..struggling..` The man panted as he struggled to hold onto Ichigo, and tried to push her beneath him. Ichigo reached out and raked her razor-sharp claws across the mans cheek.

`Stupid Bitch!` He grasped onto her red hair and yanked her to the ground.

Ichigo finally gave in,started crying, and closed her eyes, she had no energy left, and had no way of escape.

_**`Ichigo...`**_

`If only Kisshu was actually here...` she thought.

`Ichigo!` All of a sudden Ichigo felt the weight of the man fly off of her and heard him smash into the ground. She opened one eye and peered around. She could see a figure, blurred by her tears, come very close to her.

`Kisshu?` She sat up and opened her eyes fully, flinching as she noticed the man and thought of his full intentions. She then looked at the Alien and noticed how hypnotising his golden eyes were _**`They are like two pools of sweet honey.`**_

`Kitten?` Kisshu snapped his fingures in front of her face and her eyes came back into focus and lost the distant look she had only moments before. ` What was you looking at?`

`Kisshu..I-` Ichigo began to cry even harder and fell into Kisshu`s chest. Kisshu looked slightly shocked for a few moments, then tenderly wrapped his pale arms around his kittens small frame.

`What is it?` He asked.

`Thankyou`

`Thats okay my kitten, I`m just happy I got here in time.`

Ichigo turned face him.

`Oh and Kisshu...`

`Yes?`

`You stink`

**Oh thank god thats over :3 My back is killing me and Im almost falling off my chair with how tired I am. Oh well. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Goodbye My Love

Chapter 4 : Goodbye my love

****Kisshus POV****

Kisshus eyes glazed over as he checked the clock on the wall in ichigos bedroom. 11:56pm. It had been almost two weeks since he had saved Ichigo, the trauma had exhausted her and he had taken her home to her bed, where she had fallen asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Over the weeks she hadn't looked any better and the trauma stayed imprinted into her mind, even affecting her whilst she slept. She had lost weight and a deep depression had sunk into her.

_`...No...`_ Ichigo`s eyelashes fluttered and her brows furrowed in fear.

_`Oh, Ichigo`_ Kisshu sighed to himself and reached deep into his pocket, pulling out a small pink ball, he grasped it and it split into two, he then slowly walked to Ichigo`s bed and knelt down, placing each half of the ball on either side of her head. The ball vibrated slightly and glowed bright red before going back to normal. Kisshu replaced the sides together and placed it in his pocket. He stood up again and walked over to her desk, taking a piece of paper and a pink pen. He sat down and began writing.

_ `Dear Ichigo,_

_Over the past few years I have watched you, far away at first then more closer, I have seen you laugh, cry, rise and fall. Over the past few weeks I felt we have grown closer, but during that time I have also seen you fall farther than ever before, you no longer play or have energy and I miss your beautiful smile. I have erased your memory of the past few weeks and I shan`t tell you of what happened. You will now go back to your normal self. Ive written this so you understand why I did it. No longer will you be a wilting daisy, but the blooming rose I have grown to love. Yes Ichigo, I can finally tell you the truth. I love you, Ive loved you since I first saw you. I wish I could say since the dawn of time, but we didn't have the chance of meeting back then. I now am returning to my home planet as we have restored it back to its former glory. Oh, how I wish you could come with me, but you seem so insistent on staying on earth. I now wish you the best and luck in finding love. Maybe one day we will meet again and fall into one anothers arms. I wait in agony until then._

_Goodbye my love,_

_ Kisshu`_

Kisshu felt a tear trail down his cheek and he folded the letter in half, before placing it on the windowsill. He looked at Ichigo and saw she was finally at peace within herself, a slight smile traced on her lips. He bent down and kissed her forehead before stepping back and teleporting.

**Ichigo`s POV**

Ichigo`s ceiling came into focus as she woke up gradually. Her vision was blurred and she was too warm. She lent over whilst rubbing her eyes then opened her window. A strange feeling was nagging at the back of her mind and she couldn't place her finger on it, she shrugged off the feeling then went into her bathroom, unaware of the piece of paper floating gently out of the window, guided by the winds caresses.

**Wow, I never thought I could write something as depressing as that. But I think I may write a sequel, set 5-10 years in the future? With a slightly more happier ending :3 Thank you for reading my fluffies, and please REVIEW .**


	5. Chapter 5: Authors Note

****Authors Note****

**Hi guys if anyone is interested, Im thinking of writing a sequel, a much longer one, seeing as this one was so short. So please tell me what you think, yay or nay? Just review your answer.**

**I may also be adding a lemon to the sequel.**

**Thanks!**

**OnixZaffy**

**xxx**


End file.
